Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable arranging system, and more particularly to a cable arranging system for a bicycle.
Description of the Prior Art
A common cable arranging system for a bicycle includes at least one controlling cable, each said controlling cable includes a controlling core and a rigid exterior tube covering the controlling core, the controlling core is connected to an operator of a handle portion, and when the operator is toggled, the controlling core moves back and forth relative to the rigid exterior tube to control an actuating mechanism of the bicycle. This type of cable arranging systems are disclosed in TWM280341 and TWM436029.
However, when manufacturing a cable of this type of cable arranging system, the controlling core in an interior of the controlling cable needs to be disposed through the rigid exterior tube, so it is difficult and costly to manufacture the controlling cable. In addition, in actual practice, the controlling core in the interior of the controlling cable abrades with the rigid exterior tube for a long term, so the controlling core is easily damaged and is not sustainable for long-term use. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.